Sleeping Hazards
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot linked to "Near: The Emotionless Robot." Near actually sleeping is rare, so when he does show up in their room, Dove is curious as to why. NearxOC


_Title: Sleeping Hazards_

_Summary: One-shot linked to "Near: The Emotionless Robot." Near actually sleeping is rare, so when he does show up in their room, Dove is curious as to why. NearxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

**Silent Knight: God, figuring out the title and summary for this story was more harder than I thought it would be, but the previous title and summary that I had picked sounded complete irrvelant to what this oneshot turned out to become. Anyway here is the ages of the people either in this story or mentioned briefly.**

**Near: twenty; Dove: twenty-one; Halle Lidner: thirty-two** (No lie)**.**

**Remember, I only own Dove, this oneshot and the plot for this oneshot. I mean, if I owned **_Death Note_**, L would still be alive, and Light would be looooong gone, folks.**

* * *

**Sleeping Hazards**

**Oneshot**

Dove yawned, stretching her arms tiredly as she left the room Near and Rester were in, and walked down a deserted hallway. It was rather dark, but Dove wasn't scared of the dark like she used to be when she was a young girl in Wammy's Orphanage. A sad smile came to her face when she thought that, for, back then, both Watari _(Or Wammy, or whatever you wanted to call him, really)_ was alive, as was L. But not anymore – both of them had been killed by Kira, whom SPK was now "99.999%" sure was Light Yagami, a.k.a. the new L, as Near had stated previously. Thinking over this, she grabbed another _Kopiko _toffee –_ the taste of coffee mixed with sweet extracts was rather addicting, mind you_ – unwrapped it and opened her mouth, inviting the treat into the warm cavern of her mouth. Her tongue immediately began lapping over and sucking on it.

"I should ask him if I could be Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard rather than Halle? I mean, wouldn't it be easier for SPK if Near allows that? That way, Kira – Light – whatever won't exactly suspect me, and neither would Takada.

"And neither Mogi nor Aizawa saw me when they were brought over at SPK Headquarters because I was out. It makes enough sense. Plus, this would also put Halle's life out of the risk it's going into by being one of Takada's bodyguards – Kira probably would easily figure her out, unless...that's something that Near wants." Dove whispered aloud to herself, turning another corner, opening the door to her and Near's room and then slipped inside, falling ungracefully onto the bed and snuggling up against her pillow.

Before she fell asleep, however, she began munching on her treat, not sucking but instead biting, so she could finish it and sleep with the sweet taste of _Kopiko_ in her mouth. After she had done so, she curled herself into a ball, and then let out a content sigh, closing her eyes –

– only to open them when she heard the door creak open. She thought it might've been Hal, perhaps even Geovanni, wanting her back at SPK Headquarters for whatever reason. Although, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was Near, standing there. One pale hand was hugging his robot to his chest, while the other twirled a white lock of hair.

"Near," Dove said, smiling gleefully, "What're you doing here? I thought you were going to stay up today."

"I allowed Rester to get some rest – he has certainly been doing a good job and deserved it. I decided to join you since there wasn't much to do – actually, to be more truthful, there was nothing that needed to be done _at the moment_." Near said lowly, then padded over and slipped under the bed, still clutching onto the red and black robot. Dove groaned in annoyance at this and moved closer to the white-haired genius, and tried to pluck the robot out of his hands. Immediately he gripped tightly on it, making it difficult for her to take it from him.

She groaned. "C'mon Near – just give the damn thing to me, would ya? Whenever you _do _sleep here, you always sleep with one thing or another, and I always wake up in the middle of the night because it's poking me. _Give – it – over_." Near let go of it just when Dove gave a hard yank, and so, with a shriek, she toppled out of bed one second and was then sprawled on the floor the next second.

Sighing, she sat up on the floor, placed the robot next to her, then laid back down and turned on her side so she was facing away from the bed. With a sigh, the twenty-one-year-old closed her eyes. Near could damn well sleep on the bed without her. "Goodnight, Near." She said angrily.

There was some shuffling on the bed, and Dove gasped when she felt arms suddenly wrap themselves around her waist from behind, and a warm front caress her from behind. For a second she lay there, rigid, before slowing relaxing into Near's hold, and allowed him to burry his face in her neck.

"I heard you." Near said then, voice as monotone and devoid of emotion as ever. Dove was used to it, though, and was sure that if he ever allowed emotion to seep into his voice, she would be greatly surprised, and would never be able to get used to it. This particular thought made her smile, until she remembered what Near had just said.

"Heard me say what?" She asked, curious. Her arms cupped his, pressing them harder against her waist. Near's reaction was to wiggle closer to her, and his legs tangled with hers, his socks pressing against her cold feet and keeping her warm there.

His warm breath tickled her neck as he took a quick, small breath to start talking. "You were talking about the idea of you being one of Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard's, rather than allowing Lidner to do so. This was the essential reason why I allowed Rester to take his leave, and came here. I wanted to talk to you about this issue." Near replied.

Dove smiled, and turned her head to look at her boyfriend, her nose mistakenly brushing against his, but she chose to ignore that action for it seemed like he ignored it. How stupid would she look if she was affected by that and he wasn't? "Does this mean that you'll allow me to take Halle's place?" Dove asked excitedly.

Near just looked at her cool and composed. "Of course not." He answered immediately. The smile got wiped off of her face, and she frowned at him distastefully.

"And why not? Believe it or not, but Halle is my friend, and I don't want her risking her life like this. At least Light Yagami won't know me, neither would Aizawa or Mogi, and definitely not Takada – so, obviously, it should be me who should be one of the bodyguards there. _Not_ Halle." She told the white-haired twenty-year-old firmly.

"And are you not Lidner's friend as well? She wouldn't want _you_ going through all of that trouble, either," Near paused awkwardly then, but continued, "…neither would I."

Unconsciously, Dove began to move her thumb slowly against the back of Near's hand. "What d'you mean by you wouldn't either, Near?" She asked curiously, leaning her head back so it was against Near's shoulder, but also so she could still see him fine. The white-haired genius in question sighed loudly, as if he was trying to explain trigonometry to a two-year-old.

"Dove – you are my…girlfriend, correct?" She nodded, still confused, "And you dislike it when I risk my life, correct?" Another nod from Dove, "So, I dislike it when you try and risk your life as well, which was the initial reason I didn't want you to join the SPK, not because of the fact that I did not enjoy your company."

Suddenly it all clicked into place for her, and heat immediately rushed to her cheeks. "…oh." She replied lamely.

Near allowed a hint of a smile to grace his lips then. "Yes, Dove – _oh_." He was teasing her, but it didn't sound much like one considering the fact that he was still using his monotone voice. But, for Dove, it only made the teasing worse.

"Shut up, Near," But then she got serious, "Though, don't you think I should be able to make my own decisions now? After all, I'm a year older than you, not the other way around."

"Yes, that is correct – but I am the one who is leading the SPK, not you, and so I believe that I should be able to make the decision as to if you should be the one to be Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard or not." Near answered quickly and easily. Dove sighed in defeat, but giggled when Near kissed her once on her neck.

"Don't do that, Near – you know it tickles." She whispered, all previous annoyance and anger vanishing.

"My apologies, Dove."

The two lay there on the floor, Dove in Near's arms, for a while longer. Dove closed her eyes, turning around and hugging Near as well _(Since she turned around, Near was now hugging her)_ and snuggling her face in Near's neck. She sighed, and smiled to herself when she felt him let out the briefest of shivers.

"…Dove?" The white-haired genius asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Dove whispered almost sleepily. She was ready to fall asleep – if only Near would allow her to do so. After all, it wasn't every day that Near would come to their room to sleep with her.

"…is it alright if we move back onto the bed? The floor is rather uncomfortable when one is trying to sleep."

Dove giggled, and sat up, the thought about them almost falling asleep on the floor having previously escaped her mind. Imagine if they had actually fallen asleep on the floor…they'd wake up with hurt backs, something that didn't sound at all wonderful. "Of course, Near. Whatever you want." With this said, she proceeded to help him up, and dragged him over to the comfortable- and soft-looking bed.

* * *

**Silent Knight: ...suckiest. ending. ever. ^.^ lol**

**But, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this Near/Dove piece. I might be doing some more of these two - I'm growing I bit attached to Dove, I suppose - so keep a sharp eye out, 'kay? ;)**

**If you'd like to review, please do. It'd make me more motivated to write** _DN_**!**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
